Beneath the mask
by wish.pink1997
Summary: Perfection is what everybody thought about him. However, she never thought that behind all of his glamorous face was an unexpected facade hidden beneath the mask. OC
1. Chapter 1

Perfection is what everybody thought about him. However, she never thought that behind all of his glamorous face was an unexpected facade hidden beneath the mask.

* * *

A/n: (Revised)

The sunlight was burning bright enough to cause skin damage. Her blonde hair was shining because of the reflection of the sun. Her lips became chappy by exhaustion of water. The heat was seeping through her epidermis and it exasperated her. The chattering of people and the noise of each vehicle were echoing to her ear, though she never minded about it. She was tired of some extracurricular activities she did but still she never mind it. She never really mind it actually, but what she mind was that she was soaking with her sweat, and the sun was not helping her situation.

And here she was standing all by herself in front of La Crimson Hotel. Unknowing of what fate decided for her.

Her mother told her to wait her in front of hotel because being born having financial embarrass wasn't humorous for her. She was having an adjustment in terms of money and her mother luckily thought that in order to save transportation expense both of them should transport in the same time. But this was not she explained to her! She didn't explain to her that it involves sacrificing (i.e. having skin cancer).

"Elisha ...you're here!" Her mother shouted at her, and for that she was thankful she saw her distress. But still the heat in her head made everything her look so wretchedness.

"Yeah! Here I am soaking with my sweat. How so hygienic?" she uttered whispery, afraid to be heard and to redeem miserable prize.

"Oh my god! You're soaking darling. Oh I'm really sorry for the trouble. I'm having an over time because the vice president will be coming here." she genuinely apologize in which she was having a hard time to be upset with her mother. She really loves her mother no matter what happened or how much the silly argument lasted. That was why she solely dedicate herself to her mother even how much the financial crisis they were facing.

She shifted her head and looked to something shady that she could stand by at the moment." Mother... I think I'll just wait you here." but her mother sighed only and replied." Come on... The way your face inscribes is enough for me to tell that you are already tired and having a bad day..." she said while dragging her in to the lobby.

When she arrived at the lobby, the extravagant furniture that her eyes saw was so expensive enough for her to drool. The chandelier that hanging was like heaven on earth or shining stars she couldn't describe at the moment. The employees that were on uniform were so professional. She never really expects that her mother was lucky enough to get this job instantly. The way the hotel looks means that her mother will be having a good pay, which means no more sun bathing.

"oh.. Behave well Elisha! After half an hour I'll come back." Her mother said.

"ok.. I'll behave." she said softly while sitting on the couch. The people were everywhere where her eyes land on. Some of them were disappointed inscribed by their looks and some were cramming.

As she was observing each people in the hotel, there was one thing she conclude they were all having a busy day. But her observation was cut off when someone sits beside her. A black haired woman and a little bit taller than her, looked at her.

"ohh.. You're The daughter of miss Kim.. Well I'm Shiho, you're mother's co-worker" She said while smiling at her.

"Yes...Glad to meet you Miss Shiho... If may I ask is the vice president of the hotel is so much powerful that enough for them to get busy like this?" she said slightly with curiosity in her tone. Though she knew it was a silly question.

"Of course! he is powerful..They own many hotel and their business is actually is becoming an Empire.." she uttered cheerily in which Elisha find it unusual for someone who have busy day. Having thought about the owner of hotel made her eye brows lift.

By the Elisha opened her mouth to voice out her thoughts, but it was suddenly cut of when she quickly stand "oh...my break is over. Well it is really nice to meet you. I have to say goodbye for now. Oh! don't roam around, your mother might have an attack" she said nicely in which Elisha smile in reply. She wave and then run immediately like she was afraid of excess using her break. She was after all glad that her mother's co worker was sociable enough to get along.

Elisha was all alone and the bore dome was killing her. Left with no choice, she opened her new unsealed magazine she bought while walking down the road. The articles were all the same and the issue was still the same. It was about a pink haired model who rumored had a relationship with a businessman in which Elisha find it entertaining but the rumored businessman was still zip locked to the controversy.

Stupid people, as she thought about it. Media was most of the time about life of powerful people never had a guts to report about some poverty (there were some but some is not enough.).It was hypocrite of her as she thought about for the moment. Admitting that money was one of the variables makes the world go round. Rich people tends to go higher as the days pass by while poor people tends go lower but not all of it some were given chance, but there were who those deserve it. That was why she was striving hard to be one of those who deserve. She was killing herself in studies because her scholarship was not something to be throwing mindlessly.

"He will be coming" the man murmured.

Knowing who it was she never mind it. She was so engrossed to the reading material she was holding but it was disturbed by the ponderous footsteps. She took a glimpse who it was and saw some men in black. The curiosity was in the verge of becoming insatiable that was why she was still taking a glimpse. Then what caught her attention was a man in fabulous suit and red velvet tie hanging around his neck that looked so intimidating. His hair was in striking black and silky. Then to her embarrassment she was caught looking by the man. She covers her face by a magazine to avoid some silly awkward circumstances.

This day was never her lucky day as thought about it.

* * *

His father was never proud of him, no matter what he does or did, he never give his attention to him. He can be good if he wanted to but he chose to be great. He could surpass his brother but he chose not to. He could have all his wants but he chose to limit and control himself but the fact he never want something. He always chooses the needs than wants. He always chooses what was important to him. He was always said to be cruel but that what who he was. A cruel and selfish man.

He was quite surprise that his father request a favor to visit one of his important hotel. Despite the fact that he was a successful man at the age of twenty four, the thought about his father's favor draws him a conclusion. He can't blame the old man for being disappointed to his older brother. His older brother never gave an interest in business but instead he chose to be a law firm, as his personality stated that he was a pacifist, but that was not bad. However, his father was so mad whenever the subject was brought about.

He was always been passionate in business ever since he was young but he was shunned and it was terrifying feeling to him. Rather giving up about it, he strive more until he didn't want to know about what he was doing, for all he need to know that it was all for him, not for his parents nor for his older brother.

At the age of eighteen he was already professional and at the age of twenty he bought the majority of the shares of his father company. His name was already a trademark in business but it didn't surprise him or everyone since he was an Uchiha.

His thoughts were only interrupted by the time the car stopped in front of the hotel. The hotel is one of the fanciest and classiest hotels in this city. Most of the mayor and higher officials organize their parties in here. But to maintain and improved the quality of the hotel he needs to inspect things that were probably not big.

As he was stepping in and observe the hotel, the glimpse of the chandelier made contact with his eyes. The only thought that it was good and fine. The chandelier was quite attractive and all the furniture was still in good condition.

"Sir the meeting will start in ten minutes" His assistant said as he arrived the inside the hotel.

All of them prepared and that was expected. They prepared his visits because only afraid to be fired. His power was enough to tell who he was and what he can do. Not they were brave enough to get in his ways.

His eyes roam around to observe but unexpectedly his eyes landed with someone. Someone who was sitting inside the lobby. Someone with a golden hair and fair complexion but the redness on her face stated that otherwise. She was so engrossed with the magazine she was holding and admiringly saw her eyebrow lift. The way her face inscribed the seriousness was enough to bring interest his mind. Though he found it a curiosity and interesting feelings to him, not that he was attracted to the girl sitting in the lobby. Then a turn of events he saw her taking a glimpse of her apple green eyes and to her embarrassment he saw her cover her face with the magazine but to his surprise, he saw the headline with a familiar face. It was his face and another female face.

"Sai, dial the number of my secretary and tell her to fix my schedule" he said stoically. He never expected that his name will be on headline. Not that he hate media but he rather stays low for his business.

His eyes shift again to where the girl was sitting but to his luck she was already gone.

* * *

a/n: this is an au... yeah and i think that I don't own elisha... hahahahh unless if you are reading Holy Alice.. So what you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second day she arrived again at the hotel to wait her mother was the day also She saw him again. This time he was still in outstanding suit and silver necktie. He was quite upset as his face etched while speaking on the phone. The line on his face speaks only how tired he was. She can't blame him for all she knew his profession shouldn't be take it lightly. Then all of a sudden he saw her again taking a glimpse of him but this time she didn't avoid it. She met his obsidian eyes but then the thought of staring him was so embarrassing so she shift her eyes to her mom who was walking way to her.

The third day she arrived again at the hotel, she was sitting on a chair while reading some newspaper. The boredom was killing her and reading was the only remedy at that time. The news wasn't interesting and reading about it again only brings back the boredom. The only solution she thought was to observe some busy receptionist but unexpectedly she saw him again walking out the elevator. He was in formal suit and admiringly he was beautiful. The only guessed she had been that he was maybe attending some formal occasion but it was never her business to think anyways.

The fourth day she arrived at the hotel. She was sitting again on the chair while diligently waiting her mother's break. Then she saw him again but this time he speaks with her mother then all the nervous came her out of her body. She prayed that he was not firing her mother because she annoyed him. But true to her prayers, her mother wasn't fired rather asked her what was her name. The fact it quite surprised her, not that she was attractive enough to get his attention or maybe she annoyed him but opposite to her mother reaction, she questioned her to what she had done mistakes. She truthfully denied her accusation and thanked god that she believed her answers.  
-

It was raining and she forgot to bring her umbrella. The stars and lights were starting to flicker. The night was getting darker and here she was stuck inside the convenience store.

The thought of walking while raining was so tempting but she chose not to because catching a cold was much more troublesome and her shopping items will get wet. She was left alone in her house because her mother was attending some errands and she will be with her co worker's home.

The rain was getting heavier as the time pass by. The temperature was rising each rain that was pouring, and here she was sitting on a chair that offered by the clerk while enduring the coldness. The habit again to observe the place when boredom strikes her came back, nonetheless she found it entertaining. Her eyes roamed around until it stopped as she spotted a beautiful black car that was parked across the convenience store.

Her head shifted as she saw a pale in tight black knee length dress woman who was walking. She was beautiful in her black hair curl that was spreading, she looked like a goddess. The fact that she was quite jealous to this woman unlike her she will never have a chance to be dress kind that clothes.

She looked again to the woman who was walking down the road. To her surprise she saw him again but this time he had no necktie around his neck instead the first two button was unbutton in his neck. He was walking with a fast pace then he was stopped by the woman. He looked to her with an irritation painted on his face but to Elisha's surprise the woman grabbed his neck and start kissing mindlessly. Truth be told, both of them were shameless despite the fact they were in public area. It's not that she was against public display of affection or maybe she was because she was silly sixteen years old with nonexistent love life.

* * *

The second time he saw her was she was waiting for her mother. She was in her school uniform and she was diligently waiting her mother. She didn't how long before her mother's break but she still patiently waits to her which brought some curiosity or maybe admiration to him. His phone vibrated and as usual it was his assistant. He was upset how the news spreading and the damage needed to be in control before it was too late. Then a turn of events his eyes shifted on her and he saw her again taking a glimpse of him which he found it interesting but the embarrassment took over her, so she turned her eyes to her mother who was nearby to the counter. How convenient?

The third time he saw her again was she was sitting and reading newspaper. His eyes didn't met with her this because he was busy preparing himself to the party with some higher officials. It was his priority for the meantime. He wasn't quite fond of socializing but it needed for the moment. Then his skin felt her eyes took a glimpse but he chose to ignore because it might be his imagination.

The fourth time he saw her again she was still sitting in a chair diligently waiting for her mother again. The curiosity reigned to him and it cause a discomfort to him. So he started walking to some hallways and still keep eyeing to her but the opportunity seems to be on his side. He saw her mother walking near to her.

He grabbed her mother forearm and her reaction was startled as his action in the hallway." Miss Kim, may ask who is that girl? She seems to be not working here" he said with a curious tone then he heard her sighed."She's my daughter. Her name is Elisha. You see we're having a financial adjustment that's why she always picks me up since the difference of our time is only an hour. Is she causing you a trouble?" she nervously laughed while replying. "No, none at all... I was just curious." he replied amusingly then he let go of her.  
Walking alone through way in his room, He found himself smiling while having thought of her name. Elisha after all is an innocent name in which complement how innocent her looks was.  
-

a/n: so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The sweat was plastering over her face while walking. The activities and home work in school were getting harder each day pass by, and she was drowning in stress. The thought of quitting of picking her mother up was so tempting but she wouldn't dare for she has no reason to disrespect her mother. She wouldn't dream being grounded for once.

The glass door was appearing to her view and she was glad for that. Her torment was nearing to its ending. Miss Shiho hair was also in sight. That was it! Her mother's work might be over, so she runs to end her waiting. She really didn't know what she would do if her mother's break was not over, her body was tired and she wanted to fall through the bed. But unfortunately, by the time she was near at the door she unexpectedly bumped someone. The clash of both bodies made her threw helplessly on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The deep rich voice spoke. Her mind was clouded to answer to whom a second ago was asking. Was she really alright? Apparently the answer was not. She had a tiring day and her head ached so much then unexpectedly her body slumped to hard floor. Her knees were aching because of the event. She really wanted to give up.

By the time she was finished with her dilemma, she raised her head but unmistakably it was the guy who happened ask her name from her mother. She didn't want even to know why like him even bother to ask less important person like her but still it was a curiosity. Her eyes fixated to his features. Even the light and heat were blurring her vision she could clearly see him. It was her first time seeing his face in front of her. He was tall. He had an onyx eyes and long eyelashes. He had pale complexion. His lips were naturally wet and shining. She was afraid to confess but the undeniable truth, he was one of those Fine-looking men in the world but fine-looking was an understatement. He can have every woman in the street beg for him.

"I'm alright. It was nothing." She said politely as she quickly stands up. Her knees were killing her and she couldn't stop it, and both of it were trembling because of ache. This was one of the worst moments she ever had. The situation became so unbearable.

She started to walk but her weight had changed. Her body became heavy. Her nerves were being uncooperative. The pull of gravity was undeniable once again. This time it was stronger. But it all stopped as soon someone grabbed her hips and pulled her body to his chest. The electric shocks were running like a speed light. The electrical interference was so overwhelming that she didn't bother why she was trying to clutch her finger with his shirt. Her breath stopped for a moment then became labored. It was both warm and at the same time hard. It was heavy and the smell was as seductive as she unknowingly inhales it. She felt the aroma was everywhere and she want it undeniably. She shamelessly smelled him but she couldn't care less because her head was killing her.

"Ms.?!.. Will someone please help her! " That was the last voice she heard as the darkness started to eat her vision. She really hopes she wouldn't wake up. As a mantra repeating her head once again, she would say it again. This was the embarrassing situation she had ever got.

* * *

It had been a months since the last time she met him or more likely taking glimpse of him. Her mother decided that she should stop picking her up in the hotel, since she was getting enough money for both of them. It was not that she cared for his attention but for some reason she was getting used to see him and at the same time grateful. Her mother had panicked after she received a call that she had been hospital because of stress. Her mother had been really indebted to him. She bet that man had already wife or maybe girlfriend. The last time that she remember clearly, she saw him was across the convenience store and shamelessly making out with his date/girlfriend and not that she care or mind about it. It was never her business anyways. The last encounter was blurry and really couldn't remember except his touch and his heated body. Every time she remembers about it, she felt like a pervert but that was the fact. The fact it was running to her last few weeks. It was probably tried ruining her mind.

Months passed so quickly. Her studies were harder than usual but she knew she can make it through. She skipped her two years from high school, not that she was an intelligent but being hardworking was one of her talent. So only a few months she will graduate and proceed to college. Though she knew college life wasn't the same as high school. The life there was much lot harder and exertion but for now she don't need to think of those, because she rather enjoy the fresh air she was breathing while writing, even her cousin keep bugging her.

"You know what? You should have a break in your studies. We all know that you're trying hard but please give yourself a break. The last time i heard you were in hospital... I really suggest that you should come with me" her cousin said to her. The offer was tempting but sometimes he could be a little devil in his own ways. He was always fond of teasing and tainting her mind. Her mother often told him or threats him if he ever doesn't stop, but she guessed that he will never stop. She doesn't know why he was fond of teasing her.

"That's a nice suggestion Deidara but i doubt mother would be happy about that." She replied while concentrating writing her home work.

"Of course she would, I already have her permission" the moment it came out the words in his mouth, she raised her eyebrows while still not looking at him. His statement was quite rather unbelievable. Her mother was always wary about her cousin, so for him to say that she agreed to him was alien to her. She really had a doubt about that.

"Really?" She shifted her head and looked at him.

That was unexpected.

"Un! Yes!.. It's not that we're going to a strip club unless ... you want that?" he smirked. That changed her mind. Her doubt was really right. She don't want to know what will be the next question for all she knew he was a pervert..

She picked all her things and started arranging her books. She already had enough with his nonsense, so she started pick her important things and decided to continue in her room.

"That was just a joke. Look! I'm sorry but I really need you tonight. My friend required me to attend an event which will be held tonight, and I need you as a date. It's about painting exhibit and there are some big personalities will come. I already told your mom and she agreed. Please..Please...Pretty please baby." The way he pleads at her was annoying; in fact he really had told her the truth. He won't be pleading to her right now if he wasn't telling her the truth.

He was currently still studying fine arts (painting and sculpture) in a famous University. He was lucky to have a scholarship in that university. He got it by winning a painting contest. His love for the art was unexplainable, and sometimes whenever he starts blabber about his art she found it creepy, but one thing she knew, he was big fanatic in arts. She even heard her mother that he had a friend who took him as apprentice, so it wasn't new to her if he was always invited in some grand exhibit.

"Alright, But don't ever screw up. And I don't have any formal dress" she said.

"Of course not! Un! I already thought about it so i prepared it already!" He cheerily said as he dragged her out of her house. She really hoped that she made a right decision.

* * *

They both arrived in the exhibit around 8:30. This was her first time. The exhibit was classy and outstanding. There were a lot of people who attend the exhibit. Most of them dressed beautiful and powerful. She even heard from rumors that this exhibit was special. The paintings here were splendid and magnificent. Both of her eyes can see that each of it was carefully made. The way they portray their feeling in painting was superb, and by looking at it, you can almost feel what painter was trying to said. Now she almost understands why her cousin always love going to exhibit whenever he was invited.

The painting successfully relieved her stress, and she was glad for that. She was Glad that he brought her here. Somehow, she was lonely because he had some agenda. He told her that he will come back later because he needed to meet someone, so she decided also to wander around.

Her feet started walk. Each painting she passed by was unique in their own ways but what catch her attention was a painting with a beautiful striking golden hair woman who was picking a flower between summer. Her face was cannot be seen because the painter painted her in a view where her hair and back was only be seen. The flowers were blooming beautifully in the painting. The way she holds the flower was so delicate at the same time gracious.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she was startled as she heard a quite familiar voice. She turned around to whom it was owned but surprisingly it was her brown haired schoolmate. Kaname.

"Yes, it's so beautiful. It brings peace. A warm kind of peace..." she uttered senseless because of painting. His only reply to her was a smile that made her color up.

"Who painted this?" she asked with a genuine curiosity.

"I don't know. It said that it is owned by one of the Namikaze. Maybe that was the reason why the painting is still not sold yet." he crossed his arm while looking at her.

"Oh." she had nothing to reply because she rather focus herself watching the painting. It was like it had something that kept her mind wanting to look over and over again. Maybe it was the feeling of peace washing over her depressed mental state and soul. Kaname was right, for someone who owned this was a foolish thing to let it sold. They rather want to share the serenity than making money out of it. And for that, she was grateful for it.

" Why are you here?" he suddenly asked that made her snap to her thoughts.

"I..uhhh.. My cousin invited me here tonight as his date. You?" She never really cared about why he was here but for the sake of formalities she just did it.

"My father wanted me to meet someone." he replied to her. She felt the change of his tone. She observed how his eyes draw some disappointments. She rather not asked about it. Her assumption was maybe his date turned him down. It was no secret that Kaname was a handsome young man in her school but for someone turned him was awful.

"Nice meeting you, Elisha" he smiled again to her, and she couldn't help but to blush harder than usual. Maybe her love life wasn't extinct and there was little hope for it.

* * *

Sasuke was invited by the son of Namikaze. He wasn't really into exhibit but he more willingly to be here than having company of stupid women around him. Last months, he was forced to date Mio because of unexpected circumstances. The corporation needed a new designer in marketing department because of new project. It was aimed to improve the product by advertising in efficient and attractive way. It happened to be Mio was the one getting the contract. The date was one of the most ridiculous he had ever been but it was a win-win situation. He was hiring her then after 3 weeks of the deadline he'll just throw her away just like a trash.

The paintings were beautiful, and the venue was classy for his taste. His eyes roamed around and observed the room. Most of the people here were socializing as expected, and it bored him. His eyes still roamed until both of it captured someone. Someone had already stopped visiting the hotel. It wasn't that he was worried about it. He just missed her awkward stares and her intriguing looks. The last time encounter with was an insufficient. Her body shut down in front of him. She was clutching to his body like a five year old girl. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or pity but he admired her sacrifices. It remind of himself. The hardwork and determination were seen in her eyes, so he really couldn't why her body decided to shut.

His observed intently. She was dressed in a simple long-sleeve black dress with white hemline. Her hair was in a simple neat bun and she was in 2 inch heels. It was nothing revealing, it was too simple and formal, and yet for him she stands out the rest of the female. She was standing alone with a painting owned by the Namikaze. He couldn't explain why he was fond of seeing her reaction. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't attraction. He knew it wasn't attraction but it was something else, and he knew it wasn't love. He was just taking a pleasure of seeing her physical responses. The way she inhale , the way she put her thumb to her pouty lip, the way her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, and the way she breath out the air, and most of all how she concentrate to the things she found interesting. All of it was unknowingly taking effect to him. He craved her presence from the moment he saw her at the hotel. Her innocence, youthful, and naivety had seized his attention. Everything about it was foreign to him. The way she captured his attention was a big question mark to his head. He didn't like exploiting her life but he had already chosen, and that was to let himself drown with her.

The first time he saw her was only a curiosity but lately it wasn't about it anymore. It was lately becoming dangerous and he knew it. He wouldn't label it as long there was tinge of doubt on him.

His thoughts was momentary disrupt because of unwanted presence. A presence should never be needed anyways.

He saw her blushing. It wasn't a simple but a maddening blush. Her breath had changed, and she was starting to interact with her company. He never thought that she was like that to everyone. Was it in her nature? if he would talk to her , would she react that way? It was like all people here were forgotten. She never knew how much the boy look at her with admiration. She much denser than the oil. The way she casually talks to the guy. The way she smile was starting to create a small emotion he didn't like it. He admitted that His pastime was ruined and it quite brought sour on his face. The emotions that were reeking on him was bordering to an irritation. Unknown by his reaction, he unconsciously gripped his pen that he was holding until it bend because of pressure. This feeling he had he was making him anxious and...alien.

"Teme! Glad you're here" as the blonde bestfriend tap him on shoulder. He was little surprise if he was honest to himself. He even didn't know that his presence was already beside him.

"Shut up" He impassively replied to him. He may had a calm facade but deep inside there was tinge of emotion the he didn't like.

"Having a hard day, aren't you?" Naruto smirked.

He had no time for his stupid mind and teasing games. The mood he was in wasn't helping him. He may be his one of his trusted friends but sometimes he also had limitation.

"Do you sell that painting?" he pointed the painting.

"The Summer Solstice? Ahh.. My father don't ever sell it because it has some sentimental value.. Why did you asked?" he said while crossing both his hand.

"None of your business" he uttered then started walking at the same time leaving his stupid company in deep thought.

"Damn.. Wait for me!"

* * *

She kept walking around the area. She was glad that she was here, and for the first time her cousin did something right for her. The conversation with Kaname was so heartwarming but she felt a little disappointed because he had already left her. His appearance eased her loneliness. She knew she was having a crush but she couldn't help it. He was handsome and charming for her. His smiles were killing her. Everything tonight was a first time.

Loneliness came to her once again and it was inevitable because of lack of company. Everyone of here had someone while she had no one. She was really...out of place. It felt like she was an outcast.

Her thoughts came to its flight again to ease her loneliness, and sadly she accidentally bumped someone.

He was confused and he couldn't help it. This had never happened before. The headache was cracking his head. The Knuckle head blonde kept following him and asking about his weirdness. He couldn't help but to ignore him. He wasn't weird. Someone had just destroyed his past time. That was it. Someone had ruined his pastime. He kept walking until someone bumped him in his back. This made more upset than he was.

As he turned his head, He saw her again. Her green apple eyes met his obsidian black but this time he'll make sure to find answers. Unfortunately, He found nothing. He stared on her so hard as if he already vented out all of his frustration but gladly the blonde stepped in the way. Naruto might have interpreted in wrong way.

"ohh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you. I-I mean to bump you" she said while vowing.

"It was an accident. It's alright, Ms. Pretty?" as the dumb blonde indecent flirting in front of him. If he says another word, he would surely kick his ass.

"I prefer to be called Elisha Kim" she said and then smile. The blush on her face plastered again, as if it was the most natural thing. It could almost match her simple light lip gloss.

"Well, Nice meeting you Ms. Kim. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The only reaction he got was he saw her face light up with admiration. It couldn't be avoided since the last time he saw her with her company was in front of 'The Summer Solstice'.

"You owned the painting?!" she said cheerily. The manner she said was like he never existed. Did they even know that he still existed here? Or was she making an excuse to avoid him? Why would she avoid him? Did he do something wrong? He mean why? Or he was imagining things that were hardly true? If kept imagining things, it would futile and waste of time. Why would he care about her?

" Naruto, I thought you're going to meet someone" he said stoically to remark his presence. He saw her eyes again stop on him but this it wasn't on face but rather on his neck. She was staring it hardly and would someone prefer look on him at neck? Was his face upset enough that scared her. This girl was full of surprising, interesting, annoyance and curiosity. She was annoying because she bother him. Maybe it wasn't about the past time; it was about how still she could maintain her innocence and naivety. He wasn't jealous. He will never be.

"ohh.. You're right! I guess i need to leave! I hope again I'll see you again. Teme? I'll just call you if my father decided to sell it" he said then proceed to walk out.

* * *

Now, both of them were left alone. He didn't know what to say or how to interact with her but he wants to know about her. He wanted every detail of her even the smallest detail.

He saw her eyes shift on the painting. He didn't why would someone admire that stupid painting. He was quite upset the tension building up, for all he knew he could leave her but he didn't want to. He wanted to know why she was so engrossed with that painting. Was the painting was more interesting than anything? Not that it was necessity to know but the thought about it could never get away with him.

"How are you?" as he said with a deep rich voice. She was surprised how he had broken the silence and tension that surrounds around them. Why would he bother try to put up a conversation with her, for all she knew, she was somebody not important. He was so very close with her. She didn't want to be caught again taking glimpse of him. That was why she kept diverting her attention earlier to the Namikaze. It was a luck or unfortunate that once again she had cross path again with him. Awhile ago, she had never expected that he would see him again. If she was honest to herself, she could label herself 'a weird teenager'. She should be thankful to what he had done to her last encounter with him but she was avoiding like a plague.

"I'm fine..erm I'm really indebted to you." she replied to him while not looking on him. She wasn't afraid to him but she was afraid of what words would come out her mouth, but she was afraid of consequences that she might have. After all she wasn't just talking to someone else. She was talking to her mother's Boss's Boss. She was really anxious.

"Hn.. Why someone like you were engrossed with that kind of painting" As the words came out to his mouth, she mentally smiled to it.

"I think the mood is peaceful." She smiled while appreciating the art with whole heart. The painting was really having effect on her that made her so light and empty.

" Hn. There's nothing peaceful in that painting... all i feel is loneliness. The way she holding the flower is delicate but look at her body its like stating as if she was waiting someone." his reply brought confusion to her face. He might be right but the way he said it was so wrong. The way he replied to her was full of disgust, like an acid to his mouth.

" That's just natural to feel loneliness sometimes. We can't avoid it" she replied to ease the uncomfortable tension.

"Hn. So young and naive.." She didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. Yes, she was young but she wasn't naive as how the worlds go round. She was not innocent as what they thought about her.

She turned her head to defend and voice out her thoughts properly. Only she found he was staring her again. His deep calm obsidian eyes were analyzing her. She didn't know if she was right about analyzing but somehow, there was an iota of her feeling telling that he wasn't analyzing her. There was something that she couldn't decipher it into words. She didn't know if how long he was staring at her."er.. Sir, do you by chance hate the painting?" She slowly bit her lower lip and gripped her lower hem of her dress. That went wrong. That wasn't supposed to be her reply.

"No, I don't" he impassively said to her.

"oh.. You must be feeling lonely tonight?" That was right. He must be feeling lonely tonight. He perceived the painting on what he was feeling tonight.

Minutes had pass, the silence ruled once again. It totally caused her discomfort. She wasn't in to this kind of conversation but then once again he chose to break the silence.

"What if I was? What would you do?" he said as he put his hand on his chin. It was like he was thinking it so hard.

She was taken aback with his answers." I don't know." she honestly don't know what she would do, even her tonight was feeling lost. She was grateful she was invited but she didn't know what to do here. She was out of place. This place wasn't really for her.

He shifted his head to her, to put all his concentration on her. She didn't if she overwhelm it or just shut it."Do you want a suggestion?" He cunningly smirked to her. This made her pound her heart unexpectedly. It wasn't strong pound but it was quick enough to tell her heart rate wasn't normal. Her breath changed its pace. It became more laboured. She wasn't terrified to his presence but more likely she was alarm to what he was thinking. That was unexpected. So very, very unexpected.

The curiosity once again reigned to her. It tickled her mind. She really wanted to know. It itched her. Curiosity would cause her trouble one of these days but there was nothing harms trying right?

" Yes" she said as she gripping the hem of her dress hardly and biting her lower lip slowly. The curiosity was one only the few reasons why she was determined. She knew it was wrong in every aspect but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help how her mind made in to jumble conclusion. How her mouth contradict, how her body affect her little stunt. This had never happened before. Everything tonight was first time. She couldn't say if it was a good thing.

The first time she met him was only by an accident. She was just trying to get a look of him but she never expected that he'll meet her eyes. That was awkward. The last time she saw him in the hotel was she never anticipate that he would asked her name. The least she expected was to get interested with her.

Seconds later her phone ringed out of the blue. It was her cousin.

"Where are you?" as his the stated how worried he was.

"I'm still here" she softly replied to him, only to show how polite she was.

"okay.. I'm already done here...we need to go ..Wait me outside near the exit, Bye for now" as soon as she heard it, her eyes settled on his.

She looked on him but this time she avoided her eyes to his neck."Good night, Uchiha-san. It was nice to meet you but i have to go now." She smiled at him then turned her back and started to walk.

* * *

a/n: You guys are the best... Lots of kisses for those who followed and reviewed to my story...Even for those who have lazy finger to review but still reading this(e.g. Like myself)! You really made me happyy!..

Ermm?.. so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sky decided to cry once again while she was walking with her umbrella. The wind was passing by on her face and it made her hair tousled in a seconds. She breathed heavily while the situation was a little uncomfortable for her. It was evening, and it was a good time for her to wander and released some stress.

Her apple green eyes landed to a convenience. It was a good time to buy new magazine and a cup of ice cream, even the weather stated the otherwise, but sadly she wasn't aiming to convenience. Her mother told her to pick Ms. Shiho's clothes that she wanted to borrow for her short vacation on countryside, because her mother had took a day off, so it no big deal to pick up.

Her steps slowed down as soon as the hotel went visible in her sight. If she was given another choice to leave, she wouldn't dare to think and do it without a question...but life for her was unfortunate. She wasn't even planning to walk inside the hotel after the incident or humiliating event. Her face wasn't thick as book as they assume. So, she decided to wait Ms. Shiho outside nearby the shade where raindrops wouldn't touch her.

Chattering and laugh all she could hear outside. The temperature had risen and it produces her to shiver. She gripped the umbrella harshly.

"Elisha! Thank god you're here." Ms. Shiho called her.

"Yeah.. Mother told me to pick it up.. I mean the clothes." She sighed and hoping that it would finish quick as possible because she might not handle the coldness that were oozing in her pores.

"Oh, right. I'll just get it inside my locker.. Will it be all right if you wait here?"

Apparently it favors her to be outside than to be inside." of course!" she smiled.

Miss Shiho walked back inside while Elisha kept herself waiting outside. She had to be honest that it was making her displease because of the weather. The chatter of people had caught her attention because of boredom she felt.

She caught of glimpse of people even being outside. There had to be party held there. The lights were shining and the glass window was opened. It was in the middle storey of the hotel. She got glimpse of some men and women smiling and enjoying the night, champagne in their hands, talking and gorgeous evening dress. It put a little amount of jealousy.

It was only stopped as soon as she saw men scattered outside but out of all men she saw there was someone stands out the rest. He was tall and she could clearly saw who it was, and also there was a couple who were arm to arm to each other across with him. They were clearly talking to each other. Sasuke was talking with them with a blank face. High regalia with nobility were best to describe to him. He was only simple tux with a deep silvery purple necktie. His demeanor was so very unlike the guy she talked last exhibit, all she could see was seriousness and stiffed movement. It might be the profession he had.

After the talking she'd been observing, they both bid a farewell in which she saw his lips curled. It fazed her a single minute. She didn't even know why. It was perfect but somehow it wasn't. Maybe.. She was over analyzing everything. Silly her.

"Im sorry waiting you for so long! My break is fifteen minutes.. I really have busy night..." As Miss Shiho interrupted thoughts. She was holding a paper bag and gladly offers it to her.

She took the paper bag." I understand. The party is more important and your work."

Her green eyes settled where it was ago but only her eyes caught something unexpectedly. A flash of rosette hair and a very gorgeous woman was smiling to him- inviting inside the hotel once again. Her dress accentuated her beauty. She sparkled among all women. Her hands grabbed his elbows. She was holding him like he was dear to her, like both of them were a long time lovers. Perfect lover's maybe.

"She's pretty, isn't she? Seems like she's Mr. Uchiha's girlfriend." Ms. Shiho said while smiling to her.

"Girlfriend?" she whispered barely audible to Ms. Shiho. He surely had lot of girlfriends, as she thought.

She was really sure that it wasn't new the news to her. He may have every woman with him. He had the power, money and most important the looks. He was near perfection but not perfect, after all no one is perfect. Everyone have their own flaws and he was no exception to that rule.

"Hey, Take care of yourself. I'm going inside.. And oh! Good night..." her companion wave on her as she went inside.

She let audible sighed and gripped her umbrella as Miss Shiho's body were farther ,then continued to walk again.

Staring to the stars and the beautiful moon that were flickering to her was much more perfect for her. So perfect that brought her peace and washing her worries away. A perfect peace.

* * *

He saw the once again the glimpse of the blonde hair as he was inside the crowded area. The long haired girl with a curl in its tips. The last time conversation He had with her was suddenly cut. It displeased him.

"Sasuke your thinking again." As his pink haired woman holding him while walking inside, forcing her clinging with him.

A moment ago he bid farewell with his father and mother. His father was still disappointed with Itachi for not showing up in the party but it was for the best. They still had disagreements and it would be shame if that took place in public. he really couldn't picture it out. He had complication with his relationship with his father but he rather would not open it. The damaged inside was tangible enough. Even how many years had passed he wouldn't forget about his father made a huge mistake that Sasuke kept well. He really kept it to his innermost because he wouldn't want to ruin his family but it was all futile. Even without revealing it, his family was nearing its end. That was the saddest part.

"Something unimportant." He said stoically. He had no time for her. She really had caused so much trouble for him .It wasn't for the friendship they both had, he would never talk to her.

"I really wanted to talk about it Sasuke.. " She shamelessly was pleading on him. There was a boundary pity and disgust he felt for her. She messed things up and he rather not fixes her things for her just to fulfill satisfaction.

"There's nothing to talk about sakura." He deadpanned and left her alone.

He took his time and left the party for good. A goodnight to sleep maybe would forget all the silver platter problems he had.

* * *

The lights in city were like stars on ground. The temperature was rising bit every bit while counting her steps. She could feel it. Every tips of her tiny hair was standing every time the cool air passing over her skin. She loves how it dampens to her skin but... Universe held a grudge on her. it was suddenly stopped as soon a bucket of cold water splashed all over her body. Her senses woke all of a sudden. Her hair was wet like she had a new shower. It was miracle that paper bad didn't wet.

"Ahhh!.Really?" she shouted as her indignation was all over her head.

Her eyes shifted to curse car. It was only caused by a black car that passed by infront of her. To scratch the car and kick it was so tempting but forgets about that when she knew they had no money to pay.

It stopped...and honestly it surprised her. Maybe they had a heart to apologize the event. She might accept that.

As soon as the man who caused the trouble went out of his car, his black hair went visible to her eyes. Struck with the realization that she happened knew the man. She thought it was much troublesome. Why it had to be him?

"Are you alright?" He talked as his dark obsidian met her cool green apple eyes.

She gripped her umbrella harsher than ever. "Apparently not, i got wet by your car." she whispered but nearly enough to be heard by him.

"I apologize for the disaster." He said then went out of his car.

"N-no.. It's alright. I guess accident happened." she replied with shame.

A rustle of clothes was heard .Startled with his quick action, as he put his clothe on her shoulder. it only left him in white shirt and silvery purple necktie. She looked on him harder with confusion plaster on her face.

"Let's get you home. It wouldn't be fine if i let you walk with a shiver. "That caught her guard as the words register in her mind. If he was another man, she would surely turn it down but... he was another man..A stranger or acquaintance to be exact. Well, that was not exact because she had no idea how to label him.

"No, thank you.. The bus stop is already nearby." She smiled. Then turned her back to proceed walking but it was suddenly stopped as soon a strong hand gripped her elbow and forced her to turned around. There was a part of her think that he was dominating her senses and it frightened her enough.

"I insist." his voice so calm but deep. A command in pleading tone, somehow he was giving her no choice.

"Uhh..Alright"

* * *

He kept staring on her. She found it uncomfortable. She didn't know what his problem with her was but she didn't like the way his eyes landed upon her. It irked her.

"Are your hair natural?" Sasuke said as he reached to her curl tips of her hair. Her breath changed when he touched her shoulder. It caught her guard off, only when his skin caressed her neck.

The car stopped ten feet away from her house. The last 30 minutes of ride was so silent and she didn't like talking to him. She had only agreed to this because it wouldn't be polite to deny him especially he insisted in this.

"Yes.. May I ask why?" She supplied and poured his attention to him while playing the paper bag on her hand.

He met her eyes."Curiosity.." He replied so controlled.

She made her distance away from him. It was definitely wrong in any manner of her perspective. "I should be probably going now. I am really thank you for the ride." She smile then tucked her hair.

He nodded with agreement. Without further ado, she went out his car, never again turning back with steady steps. While her heart beating fast, she didn't want to delve herself what something caused to it.

"You're here" She said as Deidara opened the door for her, he was the least person she expect to see. She very well guessed that he would be staying his night with them.

His famous smirk appeared to her." Isn't that a good news for us?.. And you look like shit." he crossed his arms while his trademark smirk was plastering. It caused her nerves to wreck. Hell! His only mission was to annoy out of her until she got mad at him. He was rather in fact a bad news! A bad news as she repeated.

She passed by him and continued walking in her living room. She was tired to explain things over with him; bed was where she would want to go.

" Auntie! Elisha had a date! She has her date's clothe with her." he declared out loud that even their neighborhood might hear it. Oh no! He didn't-

"Elisha! Did-Oh!" her mother said but suddenly stopped as soon she saw her pitiable state. Her nose crinkled in confusion.

"Stupid! I got wet by someone then him-"

"Oh no Auntie, you heard that! She got wet by no less a stranger! How could you do that Elisha?! You let yourself touch by- OUCH! That was hurt auntie!" He quickly ducks again for another frying pan that was flying inside the house, only caused by her mother.

"Don't ever taint my daughter's head! You imbecile! Elisha continue.."

She sighed deeply before she spoke. Because she had no idea what they were talking about. "As i was saying, I got wet because of a car passed by then he was kind enough to lend me his clothe." Yes, she had to skip the part where she accepts the ride because her mother might put her to asylum or maybe she would endlessly talk about rape case.

"Alright, just put the paper bag in my room. I have something to do." she said then proceed to walk out the room.

Her mother's room was near to the living room, so it only took her few seconds to put the bag above her closet. As she finished putting it, she saw some hidden files. It was probably her birth certificate she thought at first, but her sight saw a medical prescription.

'_A medical prescription?'_ But why would she have this? She knew her mother was not sick and it impossible for her not to detect her symptoms if there was. It had been a lot of years she was with her and she never saw her mother ill heavily. But what if her- No, it was impossible.

She locked her mother's room, and grabbed all the files silently on the bed.

She kept reading it until she found out it wasn't her mother's medical prescriptions and her mother's documents. That only arise her curiosity because as she scanned it, she found they were very important, each of them label some properties, titles and certificates.

But who?

Then fortunate moment she found the name that was plastered each paper . Her fingertips grazed over the name that written on the small paper she was holding.

_Ino Y._

"I never heard of her." she mumbled out of wonder.

But the questions now were why her mother has all of these documents to her? And... What was her mother connection with her? She sighed while unconsciously crumple the paper, knowing she wouldn't be getting answer from her mother.


End file.
